


Sonata

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2nd Point of View, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find the piano to be quite alluring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> in which i write while at starbucks. can you tell im obsessed with joshler?

The soft, riveting sound of piano notes drifted through the air like sand in the wind. It's pitch beckoned you forward, your mind an uncontrollable haze of the unknown. How a tune could envelope and harvest you whole was beyond your comprehension. The hushed taps of keys played throughout the room as you watched in complete and utter silence, afraid you'd startle the player. You could see him, his thin fingers dancing elegantly along the instrument, creating a melody that sang to your heart and soul. It eased your muscles and cured your brain of its sickness, relieving heavy amounts of pain and stress from your numb mind.

You watched in fascination as this man's body doubled over the piano, eyes shut, hair a mess. His fingers flew over the keys like a hurricane, leaving a beautiful and haunting refrain in it's wake.

 

His mind was a tornado of feelings like yours, but you would never know that.


End file.
